Know Thy Enemy
Know Thy Enemy is the seventeenth episode of the Second Season and the thirty-ninth episode in the series. Summary thumb|303px|right|Know Thy Enemy Promo HIDE IN PLAIN SIGHT — and both lash out at John when Isobel’s unexpected arrival leaves Jenna devastated. works with Damon and to find the spell they’ll need to harness her ancestors’ power. A heartbroken Caroline doesn’t know what to do about Matt. Stefan and Damon realize they have a new secret weapon. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman/Niklaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast * David Anders as John Gilbert * Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes * Bryton James as Luka Martin (his corpse) * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood Guest Cast * Mia Kirshner as Isobel Flemming * Gino Anthony Pesi as Maddox * Michael Roark as Frank Trivia * Antagonist: Klaus * First appearance of Klaus though only in Alaric's body. * Isobel dies in this episode, making her the second character whose name is an episode title to die after Rose. * This episode marks the first time we see a vampire die from sun exposure. However, Ben died from fire in Fool Me Once in season 1. * This is the first time we see a Lapis Lazuli stop working. * This is the first episode of a vampire killed by sunlight. Deaths: * Isobel - Suicide through Klaus' compulsion. Production Notes * The name of the episode was revealed on Valentine's Day, by Ian Somerhalder.http://plixi.com/p/77253561 * This episode has only two songs on the soundtrack, so it is episode with the least songs featured. * This is the first episode where Katerina Graham is credited as Kat Graham instead of Katerina. * Matt Davis becomes the second main cast member to have a dual role after Nina Dobrev. * All five characters from Season One that reappear in this episode: ** Isobel Flemming ** John Gilbert ** Elizabeth Forbes ** Frank ** Carol Lockwood * This episode had 2.730 million viewers in the USA. Quotes :Stefan: "Why don't you call Alaric and let him know that his wife just showed up on his girlfriend's doorstep." ---- :Damon: "Don’t mistake the fact that we haven’t set you on fire in your sleep for trust." ---- :Damon: "Great, we’ll have to put that on our list of things to do today. ‘Harness dead witch power." ---- :Elena: "You screw up everything, John. Everything you touch just falls apart. But you’re the only parent I have left. So maybe I can learn not to hate you." ---- :Klaus (in Alaric's body): Bulgarian: "Здравей, Катерина!" English: "Hello, Katherine!" ---- :Elena (about Isobel): "If that’s what you thought of her, then why did you ever put your trust in her at all?" :John: "Because I was there when she gave birth to you, Elena. I saw how heartbroken she was to give you up. And because she was the first girl I ever loved. And when she said she’d help keep you safe, I believed her." ---- :John (about Isobel): "I always knew that she and Katherine were close, but I never realized that Isobel and her were working against me. Two of the world’s most uncaring and selfish vampires, and yet they were genuinely friends." ---- :Caroline (about Matt): "You know, this wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. I was supposed to tell him at the right moment, in the right way, and he was supposed to be okay with it because he loves me." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Video:The Vampire Diaries - Know Thy Enemy Extended Preview|Know Thy Enemy and The Last Dance Preview Video:The Vampire Diaries - Know Thy Enemy Clip|Know Thy Enemy Preview Clip Pictures Kte006.jpg Kte007.jpg Kte008.jpg Kte009.jpg Kte003.jpg Kte004.jpg Kte005.jpg Kte010.jpg Kte002.jpg Kte011.jpg Kte012.jpg Kte013.jpg Kte014.jpg Kte015.jpg Kte016.jpg Kte017.jpg Kte018.jpg Kte019.jpg Kte020.jpg Kte021.jpg Isobel fangs.jpg Kte023.jpg Kte024.jpg Kte025.jpg tvdenemy6.jpg|Jeremy and Damon Isobel and kat.png|Isobel and Katherine 2.17poster.jpg|Fanmade poster for the episode Maddox.jpg See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 2